When I Leave You On Your Own
by elppanettik
Summary: Summary: Team casefic. The team are going to learn the meaning of the phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' when their resident genius finds himself in another bad-luck-magnet situation. LizWaterDragon and I are working on this together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

"This is Kyla Bolton. She's the bartender of 'Terries' and she hasn't been seen since her night shift last night."

Hearing his baby girl present the case caused Morgan to roll an eye.

"Come on, Penelope" he scoffed, "I go to 'Terries' every Saturday night; and that place is as off-the-hook as a 21st birthday party."

"If you're implying that she's just sleeping in or something, Derek, then you've got another thing coming." she snapped, clicking another button on her case file remote.

"This is Cameron Dolan" she explained, "also an employee at the bar, and she was found, um... raped in an alley. High levels of ecstasy were found in her system."

"So, what's that got to do with us?" Morgan raised his hands, "seriously, I know what 'Terries' is like. I'm not surprised that someone has died from an o-d. Next case."

"So the sexual assault means nothing to you?" Hotch accused.

"Look, I know Cameron. Personally" Morgan explained, "and she has enough thang going on, that she was probably asking for it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?'' Penelope walked over and slapped him on the shoulder, ''People are dying, innocent people, Derek.''

Rossi piped in, ''She's got a point, Morgan. You're acting like they don't deserve justice.''

''I know this bar. 'Terries' is bad news'' Morgan folded his arms, ''I'm asking you guys to trust me when I say that we shouldn't get involved in this.''

''What do you mean?'' The question came from Blake.

Morgan tapped his toe, ''I mean that everybody is high, everybody drinks too much, and everybody is insane. I know of some units who have tried to deal with the bad asses who go to 'Terries' and somebody always ends up hurt. I'm sorry, baby girl' he looked at Penelope, 'this just isn't worth us getting involved.''

Reid folded his arms too, ''What about Kyla?.''

Morgan creased an eyebrow, ''You serious? This case ain't important.''

''Morgan'' Hotch frowned, ''I'm giving you a break.''

A scowl appeared on the agent's face, ''You serious, man? I'm asking you to trust me here.''

''And I don't care, Morgan. I'm giving you the day off to cool it. You're way out of line here, and it's a regulation to question our cases. If the directors heard about your attitude right now, they would threaten to take away your credentials.''

''What the hell, man.''

''Morgan, just chill.'' Reid practically begged him.

But Morgan practically just ignored his friend, ''I don't give. See you guys when this case is over.''

And he stormed out of the room. The echo from his stamping footprints rejected around the whole bullpen.

''You want me to bring him back?'' JJ offered.

Penelope nodded too, ''We can probably calm him down.''

Hotch shook his head, ''Kyla has already been missing for 10 hours and time is of the essence. We will just let Morgan be for now.''

And everybody nodded, and tried to shake off their worries about Derek. They turned to their case.

''Okay,'' Rossi flipped through a file and tried to get everybody's attention back.

''There hasn't been a ransom demand with Kyla.'' Hotch explained.

JJ bit her tongue, ''So, I don't want to agree with Derek or anything. But how do we know she's missing?''

''Because of this'' Penelope clicked another button.

A mobile phone recording begun.

''This was sent to the director's email two hours ago'' she explained and everybody else listened to the message.

''Hello,'' the gaspy voice cried, ''My name is Kyla Bolton, and ... There's this person here and he's going to hurt me... Wait... No... No...no''

The recoding ended.

''Have you pinpointed the location of the call yet?'' Reid wondered.

Penelope shook her head.

Hotch added, "The director sent two agents from Anderson's team to find the phone and it was disposed two miles away in a rubbish bin."

''We are running fingerprints in the database now and besides Kyla's prints, we are coming up empty'' Penelope nodded.

''Cameron is currently in hospital dealing with her injuries. And if the same person who hurt her, took Kyla, then we believe that the unsub will evolve and Kyla's injuries will probably be greater than Cameron's were.''

''So, Kyla is in more danger?''

''Yep, as we said, time is of the essence.''

**Meanwhile, in Quantico**

_''Hello. My name is Kyla Bolton, and ... There's this person here and he's going to hurt me... Wait... No... No...no''_

She clicked a button on her phone, turning off her audio voice feature and locking the mobile shut.

She then smirk, impressed with herself, and met eyes with the person standing beside her, "See?''

Adam licked his lip, '"Seriously, Kyla? You sent that to the FBI?'"

''Yep. And I even planted another cell phone in a rubbish bin a few miles from here so that they can't connect it back to us.'' she beamed.

''You're evil, Ky.''

Kyla nodded and her lips formed a smirk, ''Thanks, I know.''

Adam nodded back and began to tap histoes, ''So, what happens now?''

Kyla gestured towards syringe of ketamine which sat on the table in front of her, ''You want to know? Sooner or later the FBI will be here and then they will be in our control.''

''How did you come up with all of this?'' Adam asked impressed.

''I didn't study communication and technology in high school for no reason'' Kyla scoffed.

A smirk appeared in the curve of her lips again, and she began to tap her fingers sharply against the table's surface.

''Now we wait?'' Adam assumed.

Kyla nodded, ''Now we wait.''

Because she knew that if she waited a little bit of time, she would get what she wanted.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Adam yawned and stretched his arms, ''Sure this is a good idea, Ky?''

Meanwhile, Kyla had been making some adjustments to her ketamine syringe, and screwing the top on tightly.

''Of course,'' she chorused, ''The FBI think that I'm missing and when they come and 'find me' I can use these to give them pieces of mind.'' she chuckled menicently and Adam just raised an eyebrow at her.

''You shouldn't get involved with the FBI, Ky.''

''Oh come on,'' she gritted through her teeth, ''You know what happened to my Mom and Dad. The Feds did nothing!''.

''That was years ago, though, Ky,'' Adam yawned again, 'Just because Aunt Jessica and Uncle Bob are gone doesn't mean we can't all move on.''

'How are we cousins?' she muttered to herself, 'Adam and I are just too different'.

She gave up on being attentive to the drug syringes and she grabbed the remote control off the den's coffee table.

''Are you implying that you don't like my idea?''.

Adam shook his head furiously, ''You're taking this the wrong way, Kyla. I'm not saying it's not a good plan to avenge your parents and blah blah blah, but...''

He was interrupted when Kyla turned the den tv on and the electronic buzzed to life.

''Sugar'' she cursed; watching the news, ''Adam! That's Cameron, look. She's in hospital because some guy beat it out of her.''

Adam was suddenly silent, ''That's what I wanted to talk to you about...''

His mysterious silence was enough to give Kyla the hint.

She gasped, ''You're the one who hurt Cameron.''

Adam just folded his arms across his chest, ''She was hot. And she was asking for it.''.

Kyla walked straight up to him and slapped his shoulder.

''What was that for?'' He asked confused.

''Damn it.'' she slapped him again, ''How stupid can you possibly be?''

''What are you talking about, Ky?''

''I work with Cameron. And if the police get involved with her, than my plan goes out the window. This was supposed to be just me, and now the police are going to connect you to Cameron and everything goes out the window.''.

''Oh right,'' he bit his lip, ''What do you want me to do?''.

''Get out of my hair,'' she commanded him and waved him away, 'Youve got yourself into this mess and you can get yourself out'.

''But what about your plan? What about you?'' was Adam's next question.

Kyla folded her arms too, ''As far as I'm concerned you and I are no longer related and I don't know you.''

With that, she turned her back on her cousin and Adam let himself out of the den and he left.

Kyla sighed to herself _If I want to do something right, I just need to do it myself._

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialled 911 again.

The dispatcher came back, ''911 what's your emergency?''

Kyla did what she did best; started to fake cry, ''This is Kyla Bolton. I'm still in trouble, please help, help me." she sobbed.

''We've got in touch with help, Kyla,'' the operator told her, ''help is in the way.''

Kyla pretended to sniffle, ''Are the FBI coming?'' she sobbed.

''You're going to be okay, Kyla.'' the operator told her.

''No wait, help, help.'' Kyla faked her voice to a whisper and then she hung up on the operator; as if somebody was actually hurting her and had just taken the phone away.

Kyla scoffed at her talents; she was being pretty impressive, wasn't she?

She was fooling the FBI to think something was wrong when really she was 100% fine.

She walked over to the table of the ketamine drugs, opened a drawer and pulled out a gun.

She wrapped her fingers around the trigger and fired two blanks at a nearby wall, for practise.

She had to be prepared if she wanted to take the FBI out . Her plan was perfect in motion.

And she didn't even care about Cameron and Adam anymore; she was in this for herself and she was in this for the long hawl.

She had to make the FBI pay, and that was exactly what she was going to do. They were going down.

**MEANWHILE AT THE BAU**

His footsteps still echoed; although much softer than they were before.

''Morgan, are you okay?'' Rossi was the first to raise the approaching question.

''Eh, well, I just figured I'd better apologise for before.'' Morgan pressed his hands in his pockets, ''I'm not usually like that, and I'm sorry.''

''Derek, somebody you knew ended up in hospital,'' JJ nodded, ''we understand why you lost it. You're friends with Cameron, we get it.''

Morgan nodded back and then pointed to their superiors office, ''Look, is Hotch in? I should probably apologise to him too.''

''He's in there.''' Reid told him.

''Thanks, guys.'' and then Morgan just went on his way.

''Is it just me...'' JJ shrugged, ''or is Derek really out of it today.''

''He's allowed to break every one in a while,'' Blake shrugged, ''it's what we all do eventually.''

''But,'' JJ bit her lip, ''don't you think there's something more than that? This is just seems way bigger than some case.''

Rossi patted the blonde on the shoulder, ''Morgan is our friend and we can be there for him for whatever.''

Everybody agreed and JJ sighed. It was probably for the best to just let Morgan be.

They'd decided that earlier when he first stormed out.

Reid changed the subject, ''Blake and I are staying here to analyse the 911 call with Penelope.''

''And I was going to the hospital to talk with Cameron.'' JJ added.

Rossi gestured towards Hotch's office, ''JJ, see if Morgan wants to come with you.''

And the blonde nodded, slipping her jacket over her shoulders.

Rossi continued, ''I'm off to 'Terries', tell Hotch that he can catch me up.'' and after saying their goodbyes to each other they all split off in their different directions to work the case.

JJ waited for Morgan to come out of Hotch's office.

Rossi walked out the bullpen glass door and headed towards the SUVs.

And Reid and Alex headed towards Penelope's lair so that they could analyse the language and audios of Kyla's 911 call.

**MEANWHILE**

Morgan was standing in the doorway of Hotch's office.

''Do you want to tell me what's going on with you?'' Hotch put on his best lawyer voice, ''It's not like you to snap like that, Morgan.''

''I know, I'm sorry.'' his hands were still firmly squeezed into his pockets.

''Seriously, though, Morgan,'' Hotch sighed, 'all of our cases are important and there are lives on the line.''

''Don't attack me as if I don't know that, man.'' Morgan tried to speak as quietly as he could to avoid his temper flaring.

''Do you want to leave this case?'' Hotch asked, crossing his arms, ''I'm giving you three choices: either you go with Rossi to the club to talk to Cameron's boss, you go with JJ to the hospital or you go home and we'll talk when this case is over.''

''I don't know, man.'' Morgan shrugged.

''Derek,'' Hotch gritted through a bit lip, ''I thought this was all about Cameron and the club. I'm given you a chance to go and make amends with whatever it is that you're dealing with.''

''You don't know me, Hotch,'' he practically spat, ''I didn't come here to deliver a profile, I came here to apologise to you for walking out of the case presentation."

''And now what?''

''And now I'm going home,'' Morgan sighed, ''I told you guys that this case is just going to bite you in the ass but since nobody wants to listen to that, I'm out.''

Hotch sighed when his office door slammed shut.

He'd never seen Morgan on edge like this before; he just had a feeling that everything was bound to get a heap more complicated.

But the case was going to end the way he's imagined it would, wasn't it?

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

''Okay.'' Blake nodded, and Penelope clicked a button on her laptop which began the recording.

_'Hello, my name is Kyla Bolton... and there's this person here and he's going to hurt me... wait... no.. no...no.' _

''What are you thinking?'' Reid asked.

''I'm thinking...'' Blake explained, ''That it's strange that she referred to the person as male when she said, 'he's going to hurt me', but refrained from describing his gender when she said 'this person here'.''

''So, what does that mean?'' Penelope looked confused

''It just seems suspicious…'' Blake shrugged.

''What, you're thinking the whole thing is a sham?''

After Reid made that statement, Penelope's mouth gaped like a goldfish in disbelief, ''Why would somebody lie about their safety?''.

''Don't worry, Penelope,'' Alex told her, ''We're probably just analysing this too quickly. There could be a million variable explaining why the 911 call seems so fake.''

''Maybe there's more than one UnSub.'' Reid pointed out, ''Maybe Kyla is not certain of the genders of one of the UnSubs.''

Blake nodded, ''Maybe he wears a mask or covers his face.''

Penelope began to breathe again, ''Okay. Sorry, I just…''.

''That's okay,'' Blake soothed her, patting her on the back, ''And you're probably worried about Morgan too, and we get that.''

''I know, it's just… ahh.'' Penelope complained, hating herself for her display of actions. It wasn't like her to be so unfocused on a case.

There was a knock on the lab's door which interrupted the atmosphere and Hotch walked in.

''Hey, how's Morgan?'' Reid questioned.

''He's gone home.'' Hotch sighed, ''He is refusing to work this case.''

''What do you need us to do?'' Blake added, gesturing towards her two fellow agents by her side.

''Actually, Blake,'' Hotch instructed, ''Would you be able to go with JJ to the hospital to talk to Cameron? Since Morgan doesn't want to go. JJ's waiting in the bullpen.''

''Of course.'' Alex nodded, and she excused herself, and left to follow the order.

And that left just Reid and Penelope.

''You want us to stay and keep working?'' Reid assumed.

Hotch quickly flashed his eyes between the two people.

Garcia looked like she was about to fall apart with what happened with Morgan. It was probably best if, as Unit Leader, he stayed behind to have a word with her.

''Actually, I can stay.'' Hotch nodded, ''Can you go with Rossi to the bar?'

''Sure.'' Reid shrugged, and after being dismissed, he said his goodbyes and he left too.

''Penelope,'' Hotch turned to her, 'Are you okay?'.

She sighed, ''In all of the eight years that I've known Derek, he's never acted like that before.''

''Has he ever mentioned 'Terries' or Cameron or Kyla to you before?''

''No. But, I know he does like to go out on Saturday nights when we're not on a case. He doesn't usually invite me to go with, but, I know that he usually goes out to find dates. I'm his go-to 'I'm asking this girl out and I need help' girl.'' she explained.

''So, I'm going to ask you this…''

''Okay?'' she was almost scared by the strict stern in his voice.

''Do you think that Morgan is somehow involved in this case?''

''No.'' she shook her head firmly, ''Hotch, he wouldn't do something like this. He's not the trouble-getting-into guy. He's more the heroic one who would get somebody else out of trouble.''

''Well, do you think that's what he's trying to do?'' Hotch inquired, ''Get Cameron or Kyla or somebody else out of trouble?''

''Hotch, Derek can't be involved in this. He surely would have told somebody. If not me, he would've told you, JJ, or Reid.''

The Unit Leader didn't respond to her advisory.

''Hotch' she gulped, 'Do you think he's involved in this?''

The question was only answered after the briefest pause ''No. I do not.''

_Beep _

The conversation was put on hold, by the interruptive sound which came from the computer monitors.

''It's an attached file.'' Penelope gasped, surprised.

''Well, how was it sent to you?''

''I don't know,'' she shook her head, ''I don't recognise the IP address or anything, and I can't back-hack it.''

She typed away at her keyboard, ''It's not encrypted though.'' she commented, 'I can open it.''

''Open the file.'' Hotch nodded.

So that's what she did.

It was another voice recorder.

_'Hello.'_ The croaked voice rasped._ 'My name is Kyla Bolton. The man who was here, he's left, he's gone. But, I'm chained and I can't escape. Please! Please! Help me get out of here! Before he comes back! Please, help me!'_

Garcia continued to type away at her keys, ''I can triangulate the call. It's coming from a residency ten blocks away.''

''Call Reid.'' Hotch instructed.

So, Penelope dialled into her intercom phone.

''Hello?'' Reid answered.

''Where are you?'' Hotch asked him.

''I'm waiting for a huge chunk of traffic to go down, so I can catch up to Rossi at 'Terries'. Why, what's up?''

''We've got your cell on triangulate, we know why you are.'' Garcia blurted the addition.

''We've gotten contact from Kyla,'' Hotch explained, ''She's at a residency and the UnSub has left her alone, but she's tied up. Do you think you can go there, and we'll catch you up?''

''Text me the address, I'm on my way.''

And then Reid disconnected his call.

''I'll call the others and give them an update.'' Penelope nodded, and continued to type at her dial keypad.

''And I'll grab an SUV and catch up with Reid.'' Hotch nodded, while he walked out of the door, ''And call Morgan too. No matter how stubborn he is, we need him on this case. We'll need all the help we can get to find the UnSub before he hurts anybody else.''

And with that as the last instruction, Penelope was left in her computer lab, and Hotch bolted towards the elevators.

But, little did anybody know that it wasn't the 'UnSub' they had to be afraid of.

It was all Kyla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Kyla quickly placed a handcuff key on a table a few metres away from a large silver bar which perched in the basement wall; like a plumber's pipe.

With the cuff key lying on the table, she tangled herself into some handcuffs and tied herself to the metal bar.

She then continued to fake-cry and whimper; just to allow some tears to plummet down her cheeks, to look convincing for whoever was coming to 'rescue' her, and then she sat patiently waiting.

Whoever was coming to save her, was going to wish they never showed up.

**MEANWHILE**

Arriving at the residency address that Garcia had sent him, Reid exited the vehicle; taking his gun out from the holster at his hip. He could hear the sound of somebody whimpering from inside the house, so on FBI impulse, he headed inside through the surprisingly unlocked front door.

''Please, somebody help me!'' a voice called from the basement, then there was a rattle of what appeared to be chains or handcuffs.

After quickly briefing through the house and noticing that it was empty, Reid proceeded onwards towards the source of the voice.

''Are you Kyla Bolton?'' he asked the brunette who was handcuffed to a metal bar in the wall.

''Yes, please get me out of here,'' Kyla was crying, ''Are you FBI?''.

''Yeah, now listen Kyla, where is the person who did this to you?'' he quickly withheld his gun and placed it back in it's holster position, and he knelt down beside the sobbing woman.

''Key to the cuffs are over there by that table,'' she gestured towards a silver key on a table a few feet away, ''I don't know where he's gone.''.

''So, it's a male UnSub?'' Reid asked her, reaching for the key and twisting it into the lock on her cuffs.

''I'm not sure,'' she said, ''I didn't see his face.''. She continued to sob and Reid pulled her into his arms to comfort her. In the midst of the support embrace, a male entered the room, ''Adam,'' Kyla greeted him, ''You came back.''.

''Is this the man who tied you up?'' Reid asked.

''Oh, um…'' Kyla bit her lip.

She'd forgotten to pretend to be be a victim; she was busted. And she probably had way too much enthusiasm towards Adam's return that she was probably only looking suspicious to the FBI agent beside her.

''Um, yes, he's the man.'' she tried to shake off her mistake, and she started to fake cry again, ''Please, don't let him hurt me.''.

''Oh my god, Kyla. Nobody could fall for that,'' Adam scoffed at her, ''How could you be so stupid?''.

''I'm not stupid, it was going along smoothly until you came back!''

Kyla and Adam continued to quarrel about the situation; which was making absolutely no sense to Reid.

Was Kyla really a 'vicim' who was she just pretending?

With her arms still wrapped around his waist, the brunette pulled Reid's gun out from it's holster, and pointed it right at Adam.

''Don't be stupid, Ky.'' Adam lectured her, rolling an eye.

''No,'' she fumed, ''You handcuffed me and hurt me.''. She looked right at Reid again and pretended to be convincing as a victim again, ''Come on, please, he cuffed me up to the bar. Adam hurt me, arrest him.''. But Reid wasn't falling for it and he shook his head,

''You know his name and he knows yours – The FBI can't arrest someone without proper evidence, and as far as I'm concerned - there is no proof to say that this man here has hurt you.''.

''He handcuffed me to the bar, that's enough evidence.'' Kyla snapped.

''She tied herself up,'' Adam sniggered, ''I am no part of this.''.

''Shut up Adam.'' she hissed back.

''We're cousins, of course we know each other.'' Adam scoffed at Reid, rolling his eyes at Kyla again.

''No, um… he kidnapped me from the street and we conversed.'' Kyla tried to bring the story back, but she knew it wasn't working.

''Give up, Ky. He's not stupid.'' Adam lectured her.

All in the meanwhile, Reid was still confused. ''Whatever.'' Kyla snapped, and the direction of the gun was immediately turned on Reid.

''Kyla! He's an FBI agent; don't be stupid.'' Adam warned.

''What do I care?'' she aimed the gun at Adam's chest again, ''He would have fallen for it all if you didn't show up and wreck everything.''.

She pulled the trigger, the bullet nicking Adam's shoulder and the man crumpled to the floor in pain.

Meanwhile, Reid jumped to his feet, and held his hands up in a 'surrender'. ''Kyla, put down the gun.'' he began to try to talk her down.

''Nup.'' she shook her head, and she placed her finger back on the trigger again.

''Kyla, we can all sort this out.''.

''Somebody has to pay.'' she sobbed, hysterical; her tears real this time.

''Yes, Kyla. Of course, somebody has to pay,'' Reid played into her fantasy, 'We can talk about this.''.

Adam continued to cry from the pain in his shoulder,

''Kyla! Give up, this was a stupid idea in the first place.''. But Kyla just shook her head. Her plan to trick the FBI had failed; but that didn't mean she was going down without a fight. She was going to get what she wanted.

Before she could be stopped, she hailed a couple of sharp bullet blows right at Reid's vest, just to knock him to the ground, and in the surprise of being shot – he crumpled just like Adam did.

She grabbed a nearby baseball bat from one of the other tables in the room, and smashed it against the genius' body.

She held Adam at gunpoint and forced him to his feet, ''Get him and let's drive.''.

The shaken man grabbed the practically unconscious agent and with a gun pointing at his head, he followed Kyla's instructions and together they assisted each other and dragged Reid's body towards a secret door in the basement, one which lead up to the garage.

After throwing Reid into the boot of the car, Adam whined about wanting to go to a hospital from his ever-bruising shoulder, and with Kyla ignorantly beside him; they both jumped into the front seats of the cab car. The woman disregarded her cousin's hospital pleas, and she drove out of the garage; smoothly sailing down the residency street.

She could hear sirens coming from a few streets away, but she knew that they weren't after her, yet.

So she just kept driving knowing that she had gotten away with doing exactly what she wanted; kidnapping an FBI agent.

She gave Adam the gun and he accepted it with his one good arm.

''If he wakes up,'' she referred to Reid, ''I'll stop the car, and you can shoot him.'' she directed and Adam nodded.

And then she just kept driving away.

**MEANWHILE**

Hotch had just arrived at the residency and was surprised to find the basement of the house covered in struggled evidence.

He then dialled Reid's number, only to find his fellow colleague's dropped cell-phone on the floor. And Kyla Bolton and the Unsub were nowhere to be seen.

He then spent the next two minutes of his life updating the team on Kyla and letting them know that Reid was gone.

Surprisingly, the only person who wasn't shaken up by Reid's supposed UnSub kidnapping was Morgan.

And Derek was the only person who hung up on Hotch when the Unit Leader called.


End file.
